PowerPuff Girls Power X: Prólogo
by Baico
Summary: Las chicas llegaron a una nueva ciudad y conocerán nuevas personas y secretos; pero no solo ellas, también los rowdy se preparan para su reencuentro. Aún así, ninguno piensa que no son los únicos en este mundo.
1. La historia comienza

**Hola a todos, este es** **mi** **primer fanfic en general; tengo planeado hacer una serie completa del mismo fanfic**

 **por lo que** **tendran** **que ver las sagas por separado.**

 **(post data 1... este es el prólogo de toda la historia que voy a escribir)**

 **(post data 2... puede que hayan errores ortográficos o de cualquier tipo, trataré de mejorarlo mas adelante)**

 **(post data 3... se permiten teorías)**

 **(post data 4... –dialogo-, "sonido",** _ **pensamiento**_ **) (solo por ahora, hasta que solucione un problemita)**

 **(post data 5... tengo planeado hacer un comic de esta historia por lo que habrán bastantes dialogos por ahora)**

 **Comenzemos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POWERPUFF GIRLS POWER X**

 **CAPITULO 1... LA HISTORIA COMIENZA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Poder, justicia y bondad; eso es lo que un heroe necesita para ser un verdadero representante del bien; entonces, ¿qué nos faltó? Poder teníamos de sobra; sentido de justicia, como nadie y hacíamos cosas buenas, ¿Qué fue los que hicimos mal?,¿por qué tarminamos así?, o mejor dicho: ¿¡como diablos termine aquí!?

.

.

(HACE 15 AÑOS)

.

.

En una casa blanca de diseño simple, se podían ver tres ventanas circulares; y en la que tenía bordes rosas se alcanzaba a notar lo que había adentro de la habitación: Libros perfectamente apilados uno encima de otro en distintas columnas, un escritorio con una portatil apagada encima y a un costado de la cama, la cual tenía toques rosas en las sabanas. Se encontraban en Otoño pero hacía calor, no tanto como para encender el aire acondicionado ni tanto frío como para dormir con calefacción; lo justo y necesario.

En dicha habitación se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente un hermoso angel de larga cabellera naranja, su respiración se notaba tranquila y tenía una sonrisa adornando su pacífico rostro; se sentía la paz adentro, como estar en el cielo, tranquilidad absolu...

-¡A LEVANTARSE, PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA!

-¡AAAAAAHH! "PLUM".

Nuestro angel perdió sus alas soñadoras por culpa de su hermanita menor, quien había entrado emocionada y a los gritos despertandola.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?, casi me matas del susto.- dijo la chica en el suelo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Que no me oíste?, dije que hoy es el primer día de escuela.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- respondió algo molesta ya que le había interrumpido su sueño.

-Bueno lo siento. en fin, voy a depertar a Buttercup... si puedo.- dicho esto, salió del cuarto de Blossom cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Bueno, empezemos este día- Apenas se levantó, fué a cambiarse su pijama por el uniforme de la nueva escuela a la que irían desde ahora. Una vez que se lo puso se miró al espejo de arriba a abajo detenidamente: llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de cinco botones y mangas largas con una corbata negra, una falda color rosa, medias blancas que le llegaban a los muslos y zapatos de hebilla negros.

-Hmm, no está mal.

En ese momento se oyeron golpes al suelo y gritos con palabras impropias de una dama, provenientes de la habitación de al lado.

-¡PERDÓN PERO NO DESPERTABAS!

-¿¡PERO TENÍA QUE SER UN BALDE DE AGUA!?,¡ME BASTABA CON UN VASO!- Decía la pelinegra mientras trataba de alcanzar a Bubbles a través del pasillo.

Aquí vamos otra vez pensó la lider con algo de nostalgia; total, así era cmo despertaban a Buttercup los años anteriores durante la jornada de clases. Debía admitir que era divertido verlas correr de un lado a otro persiguiendose, pero se iba a hacer tarde.

-Chicas dejen de jugar y preparense que nos vamos en 20 minutos.- Tras decir esto, Buttercup se calmó y fué a su habitacion a cambiarse mientras que Bubbles veía a su hermana mayor bajar las escaleras.

-Yo preparo el desayuno.- se apresuró a decir a la vez que se adelantaba volando a la cocina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-En serio, ¿por qué falda?, ¿no puede ser ropa cotidiana como todas las escuelas?; bueno al menos tengo calza deportiva.- Por razones obvias, Buttercup odiaba el uniforme femenino debido a las faldas; no podía moverse sin que se le vieran las bragas, la camisa era un poco ajustada en los hombros, la corbata no le dejaba respirar tranquila (según ella), etc, etc.

-Buttercup, a desayunar.

-Ya voy Bloss.

Buttercup salió de su cuarto para luego dirigirse a la cocina donde estaban sus dos hermanas comiendo tostadas y su padre tomando café.

-Buen día hija.

-Buen día profesor.¿Qué hay para comer- preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba.

-No te lo diré porque sino nos dejarás con hambre.- respondió la menor recalcando de forma indirecta que la ojiverde comía y nunca se llenaba sin importar la cantidad.

-Vamos no es para tanto, solo una.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y te comiste más de la mitad.

-Bloss ayúdame por favor.- suplicó a su hermana mayor, recibiendo como respuesta:

-Hay una manzana en la heladera, si tienes hambre puedes comer eso; "sorbo" aparte es saludable.

-Primero un balde de agua, ¿ y ahora esto?,¿que hoy es el dia de mala suerte?- preguntó molesta la morena, inmediatamente leyó la fecha que estaba en el diario: VIERNES 13 DE ENERO DE 1990.

-"refunfuño", de acuerdo- se acerca al refrigerador, saca la manzana y la muerde.

-Bueno niñas, preparen sus cosas y suban al auto que hoy es su primer día en su nueva escuela.

-¡Siii, vamos! "ZUUUM"- gritó emocionada Burbuja a la vez que volaba hacia el vehículo dejando atrás su característica estela celeste.

-Bueno, vamos.

Dicho esto, se subieron al auto y partieron a su primer día de escuela en la ciudad de Powerville*.

 **Una vez en la escuela**

-Bueno, ahora que saben el camino no será necesario volver a traerlas ya que podrán volver solas; felíz primer día.

-¡Adiós profesor, suerte en el trabajo!- Dijeron las tres a la vez.

Luego de entrar, cada una tuvo una reacción diferente al ver la escuela por dentro:

BUBBLES: tenía estrellitas en los ojos y sonreía abiertamente.

BLOSSOM: simplemente veía el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

BUTTERCUP: no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dentro del salón las cosas iban tranquilas.

 _-Como el año pasado-_ pensaba Blossom con una expresión aburrida mientras veía a sus hermanas:

Buttercup no parecía centrarse en la clase y se lo podía notar facilmente por su postura inclinada hacia atrás y los pies encima del pupitre. A veces se preguntaba como hacía para que no la regañaran.

Luego estaba Bubbles, quien tenía una posición ergida, pero su expresión era algo triste y descepcionada.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué estaban así? Pues porque al intentar socializar con alguien, éste, olas ignoraba o actuaba de manera agresiva con ellas (las insultaban); Blossom pensó que la razón se debía a que eran de Saltadilla (todas supieron quienes eran), y es que desde aquella vez, todo el país, inclusive el mundo las miraba de mala manera, ya que por su culpa casi ganaba Him**.

"RIIIIIING", sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos comenzaban a llenar el patio. Las chicas se fueron bajo un arbol para hablar un poco, pero debido a la situación, ninguna se atrevía a hablar.

-Esperaba que fuera diferente- comenzo Buttercup rompiendo finalmente el hielo que se había producido en ese momento.

-¿En qué sentido? - preguntó la mayor con algo de curiosidad.

-En el positivo, osea que no nos conocieran.

-Aún así…- intervino la rubia con algunas lagrimas en los ojos -…creí que podría hacer amigos aquí… pero…- Bubbles estaba a punto de llorar cuando una voz masculina resonó en los oidos de las chicas.

-Hola, disculpen si las interrumpo.- Las tres voltearon a verlo: Era un chico de cabello anaranjado y lentes, llevaba puesto tambien una bata de científico y guantes violetas en lugar del uniforme reglamentario de los varones.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?- preguntó algo extrañada la ojirosa por la forma de vestir del chico, aunque no sabía por qué pensaba eso si ellas usaban faldas de sus respectivos colores a diferencia del obligatorio azúl oscuro.

-Soy Dexter, y les doy la bienvenida a la secundaria Poward. Por cierto, ¿son superheroínas verdad?

-Gracias por la bienvenida; y si, somos las PowerPuff Girls, pero, ¿có…-

-Aquí también llegan las noticias.- interrumpió Dexter a la lider –Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mis compañeros, es que…-

-No hace falta, estamos acostumbradas.- interrumpió Blossom metiendo una pequeña mentira en la oración -No es la primera véz que nos pasa.

- _De hecho es la tercera._ \- Pensó Buttercup con una expresión algo dolída.

-Disculpa, ¿por qué tu interés de seamos heroínas?- Quien habló esta vez fue Bubbles llamando la atención de sus hermanas y del chico de lentes.

-Eso es porque en esta ciudad se encuentran muchos heroes, tanto de aquí como de otras ciudades; por eso Powerville es considerada la ciudad de los heroes.

Las tres chicas no sabían como reaccionar ante esta noticia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL SAHARA)

-¿Está todo listo para la prueba al aire libre general?- Preguntó un hombre de 30 años y vestido de smoking blanco a otro que vestía un uniforme militar lleno de medallas; ambos iban en una especie de jeep.

-Si profesor Ishida, mis Mecha-cyborgs estan listos.

Tras oir esto, Ishida dio la señal a un científico para que iniciaran con la prueba.

-Inicien prueba de combate en masa del Proyecto Rowdy-

Continuará…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del cap 1, perdón si quedó un poco corto; dejen reviews si les gustó, subiré el proximo cuando pueda (estoy estudiando para los examenes).**

 **Nos vemos.**

 ***: Nueva ciudad inventada por mi, allí transcurrira la mayor parte da la historia**

 ****: En mi historia ocurrió una catastrofe mundial provocada por Him, pero se va a tratar ese tema mas adelante en la historia.**


	2. Un buen presentimiento

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el cap 2 de esta emocionante historia . Como tengo problemas con mis estudios, no voy a poder publicar muchos capitulos muy seguido; este capitulo tratara de los RRB en su situación actual ; sin nada mas que decir, continuemos con la historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2: Un buen presentimiento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Horrible,… horrible es… lo único que puedo… decir de… esta sensación. Me siento… raro,… me siento… mal. Ese color… rojo,… que se esparce en… el suelo… mientras sale de… ella. Pagarás por… arrebatarle… lo mas… importante para… ella; por esa… sonrisa arrogante… en tu rostro,… por quitarme… a la única persona que le dió sentido a mi vida._

 _._

 _._

 **(Hace 4 años)**

 **.**

 **.**

El desierto del Sahara, un lugar tranquilo y solitario, lleno de arena y viento.

Hoy era un día diferente para todos, ya que una explosión provocó que mucha arena se levantara a la vez que varios soldados cyborgs caían al suelo dejando un rastro en el suelo.

-Parece que los subestimamos.- dijo uno de estos mientras se sujetaba un brazo dañado por el impacto. Justo en ese momento pudieron ver como la cortina de humo y arena se disipaba, dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes flotando hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por cada paso que daba, los soldados trataban de mantener cada vez mas una mirada retadora y valiente, pero no podían dejar de temblar.

-¿Últimas palabras muchachos?- preguntó con una mirada que demostraba superioridad en su tono a la vez que sonreía de forma prepotente.

-Vete al infierno- respondió con asco un cyborg al que le faltaba una pierna.

-Los veré allí, saludos a Him.- una vez dicho esto, el chico apuntó su mano hacia ellos mientras se formaba una esfera de energía verde en su palma; se preparó para disparar hasta que…

-Detente Butch; esto es un entrenamiento, no una masacre.- interrumpió Brick apareciendo detrás del moreno mientras le sujetaba el brazo, desviando la dirección deseada por este último.

-Vamos Brick, solo a uno- Butch trató de convencer a su hermano mayor, pero lo que consiguió fué una mirada fría y congelante, lo que lo obligó a callarse.- Okey, tu ganas. _Aburrido._

En eso, un hombre vestido de uniforme con medallas se acercó a los soldados corriendo con una expresión preocupada.

-¡Escuadrón!, ¿¡se encuentran bien!?- preguntó el general a sus hombres mientras estos trataban de levantarse.

-Si mi general,… creo que si.

-¿¡Qué significa esto profesor Ishida!?, ¡se suponía que sus chicos no pelearían de forma violenta.- ante eso, el científico mencionado se acercó tranquilamente mostrando una mirada seria y firme ante la situación que se le presentaba.

-Le aseguro que todo está bajo control, general Royald; le prometo que repararemos los daños provocados en sus hombres.- respondió de forma tranquila a la vez que unos científicos y enfermeros atendían a los heridos. Lego de eso, el profesor Ishida se dirigió a los chicos, quienes estaban algo alejados del grupo de personas; Brick estaba serio y a la espera de su superior, Butch jugaba con su propia energía formando figuras sobre sus manos con una expresión aburrida, y Boomer se encontraba sentado, mirando el cielo de una manera perdida.

-Muy bien chicos,…- comenzó Ishida ganandose la atención de los tres -…han mejorado notoriamente en su entrenamiento, sobre todo tu brick; te has vuelto un verdadero lider para tus hermanos.

-Gracias señor.- respondió con firmeza el nombrado mientras Butch pensaba lo presumido que era su hermano mayor.

-Butch; hoy demostraste ser el mas fuerte…-

-Obvio, si soy el mejor.- interrumpió de forma prepotente el ojiverde provocando una mirada de reproche proveniente del pelinaranja.

-…pero te confías demasiado, y eso te puede llevar la derrota inminente en una pelea real.- terminó de decir el profesor; justo en ese momento se escuchó un "como te quedó el ojo" dicho por Brick y dirigido a su hermano, quien solo lo miró de forma retadora y amenazante, pero el chico de rojo ni se inmutó.

Boomer, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su lado,se encontraba mirando a la nada, pensando en algo; o mejor dicho en alguien, y tratando de recordar algo mas que solo su rostro y su nombre, algo que le ayudara a aligerar la carga de la ignorancia sobre si mismo. En eso estaba cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Boomer, reacciona!

-Eeh, s-sí se-señor, ¿qué pasa señor?- reaccionó de forma un poco torpe y asustada mientras se reincorporaba tratando de sonar firme, sin éxito.

-¿Distraído otra vez?, tienes que dejar de desviar tu atención, o eso te costará la vida o la de otras personas; ¿entendido?

-Si señor, lo siento señor.

-Bueno, eso es todo; vuelvan a la base, los espero allí.- dicho esto, el profesor Ishida se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban el general y las demás personas subiendo a unos vehículos todoterreno para luego dirigirse al norte de ese lugar.

-Boomer, con esta ya van 5 en la semana que el profesor te "regaña" por tus vuelos imaginarios.- dijo Butch tratando de no sonar preocupado a pesar de demostrar lo contrario con sus palabras.

-Butch tiene razón, al menos ahora, ¿qué te pasa?

-¡Hey!, ¿cómo que al menos ahora?, te voy a…-

-Estaba pensando…- interrumpió el rubio llamando la atención de sus hermanos y tratando de no preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban; después de todo, el era el menor. -…en nuestra situación actual y… en nuestro pasado; ¿qué nos habrá pasado para que nos hayan tenido que reconstruir desde cero?, ¿por qué no podemos recordar todo lo que fuimos antes?- Eas palabras tenían mucho sentido para los tres hermanos; total, ninguno sabía nada de su pasado salvo el hecho de que fueron creados en base al ADN de las Powerpuff Girls, pero eso ya lo sabían por el profesor Ishida, que les contó algo de quienes eran pero no todo, y eso asustaba a Boomer, ¿y si fueron personas malvadas?, ¿y si habían muerto de una forma horrible o hicieron algo de lo que arrepentirse?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estamos devuelta y con un nuevo propósito.- dijo el mayor ganandose la mirada de sus hermanos mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombre de Boomer.

-Exacto, ya no pienses en eso Boomer y dedicate a mejorar para cuando llegue el momento.- tras decir eso, los otros dos se voltearon a verlo con una cara de ¿WTF?. -¿Por qué me miran así?

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amable?- preguntó el menor recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte del verde.

-No me trates como un bicho raro.

-Bueno ya; volvamos a la base, el profesor nos espera.- apenas el mayor terminó de hablar, levantó vuelo hacia la misma dirección que el resto de personas que estaban con ellos siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a unas instalaciones que, a simple vista no eran muy grandes, pero esa en realidad eran un señuelo que contenían unos elevadores que los llevaban bajo tierra hacia la verdadera base militar la cual era bastante grande y tenía armamentos pesados como tanques, robots de artillería pesada, y demás vehículos y armas de todo tipo. Se podían ver soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos eran cyborgs, otros no lo eran; también habían científicos y mecánicos.

Una vez adentro, los chicos se dirigieron a su habitación que se encontraba en un pasillo y detrás de una puerta automática por la cual entraron. Dentro se podían ver tres camas (una encima de la otra), un escritorio con una lampara encima y unos cuantos papeles; había tambien otra puerta que llevaba a un baño con todo lo básico de estos.

-No lo se chicos,…- empezó a hablar Boomer mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, dejando ver una camiseta musculosa azúl. -… pero tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

Ante eso, sus hermanos solo lo vieron curiosos mientras se cambiaban de ropa; la verdad era que, los tres esperaban que todo saliera bien de ahora en adelante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **EN LA ESCUELA**

-Perdón pero,… ¿qué acabas de decir?- las chicas aún no salían de su asombro por lo que les había dicho el chico de lentes; es que el simple echo de que huvieran heroes y demás en esa ciudad solo las emocionaba, y les daba esperanzas de poder sentirse aceptadas finalmente por alguien despues de tanto tiempo.

-Emmm, que…¿hay muchos heroes?- respondió Dexter con algo de curiosidad por la reaccción de las ex-heroínas hasta que cierta pelinegra pegó un grito de emoción.

-¡Wuuu huuu, esto es genial, podremos conocer a heroes famosos!

-Buttercup, calmate por favor, estás gritando muy fuerte.- la voz de Bubbles calmó un poco a la chica de ojos verdes, pero no del todo ya que seguía muy emocionada por la noticia.

-Perdona la reacción de mi hermana, es que…- comenzó a hablar la mayor, pero no sabía si era necesario contarle de su situación y de su pasado a un deconocido.

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes, entiendo que por la "Ley Anti-Heroes"* hayan tenido problemas en su vida; despues de todo, yo también tuve algunas dificultades al igual que muchos aquí.

Ante eso, las tres chicas lo miraron con curiosidad, ¿acaso tambien habían heroes dentro de la escuela?, y de ser así, ¿Quiénes podrían ser?, lamentablemente el timbre sonó anunciando el final del primer recreo, obligando a los alumnos a volver a clases.

Una vez adentro, las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos dispuestas a comenzar la clase.

-No lo sé chicas,…- empezó a hablar Bubbles mientras sacaba una carpeta de la mochila celeste cielo que tenía a su lado.-… pero tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fuera de la escuela, una silueta negra cruzaba el patio del colegio tras aparecer de la nada a travez de un portal; y sin que nadie o viera, se ocultó tras unas bolsas de basura tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Okey, ya estoy aquí; empecemos con los cambios.

 **FIN CAP 2.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas y no me alcanzaba el tiempo suficiente para escribir ni publica (en realidad me olvidaba). Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.**

 **Dejen reviews y sus teorías por favor. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 ***: La ley anti-heroes fué creada tras la batalla final contra Him hace aproximadamente 5 años en el fic (las PPG y los RRB tienen 15 años), por eso las chicas no pueden seguir siendo superheroínas; y por eso tambien las tratan tan mal (aunque voy a dar mas detalles mas adelante)**


	3. Un pequeño e importante descubrimiento

**Al fin,… ¡CAPITULO 3! (wiiiiii que emoción "sarcasmo")**

 **En fin, recuerden que tengo planeado subir la historia en sagas por separado y que este es el prólogo de todo el fic y del resto de historias que vendrán en el futuro.**

 **Disclaimer** : **PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

 **Ahora; empezamos en, 3,2,1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 3** : **UN PEQUEÑO E IMPORTANTE DESCUBRIMIENTO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Es dificil entender la vida, en especial la mía porque, ¿soy o no soy una persona?, ¿tiene sentido mi existencia?, y lo más importante_ _; ¿qué debo hacer?, ahora me dirijo a una muerte segura contra un oponente que no creo poder derrotar; al menos me queda el recuerdo de mis hermanas y… sobre todo, los recuerdos de mis propias vidas._

 _._

 _._

 **(HACE 2 AÑOS, EN UN FESTIVAL CULTURAL)**

 **.**

Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente hablando sobre música y sus opiniones sobre algunos cantantes.

-En serio, ¿qué tienen de bueno Justin Bieber y Lady Gaga?

-Lo dice la que escucha One Direction durante el verano.- contraatacó Blossom a su hermana de ojos verdes hiriendo su orgullo al ser descubierta.

-Creo que para esto se decía "torn daun fur güat" o algo así.- dijo Bubbles de forma inocente, después de todo ella no sabía nada de la moda de internet, lo que hizo que Buttercup tuviera que aguantar la risa por la manera ridícula en que su hermanita dijo la frase.

-Disculpen, ¿de qué hablan?- La voz de Dexter se unió a la conversación amistosa de las chicas.

-De la música y sus intérpretes- Justo en ese momento a Blossom se le ocurrió una pequeña idea para conocerse mas entre ellos. –y a ti, ¿qué música te gusta?

-Mmmm…-

Las tres chicas lo miraban curiosas sobre lo que podría responder el chico de los lentes, y tras unos cuantos minutos de espera este respondió - …Vocaloid.

-¿Vocaloid?-

-Si, ¿pasa algo malo?-

-No nada, no pasa nada- Se apresuró a responder la pelinaranja con un tono nervioso en su forma de hablar. Justo en ese momento se oyó una explosión cerca del centro del festival en la zona de ciencias. Las chicas y Dexter se dirigieron al origen del desastre, y grande fué su sorpresa cuando vieron salir del fuego a una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos azules que vestía con ropa de gimnasia color púrpura.

-De acuerdo sucias criaturas orgánicas de basurero, que nadie se mueva o sufrirán heridas mas que mortales.- Apenas terminó de hablar, todas las personas que allí se encontraban se pusieron de rodillas temiendo por sus vidas.

-"susurro" dijo orgánicas, al parecer esa chica no es humana- Mencionó Dexter dando a entender que estaban frente a un mecha-cyborg femenino (según el).

-No me importa si es humana o no, le voy a dar una paliza de la que no se olvidará.- Dijo Buttercup mientras se lanzaba a atacar a la chica que había amenazado a los ciudadanos que se encontraban en el festival.

-Buttercup, ¡NO LO HAGAS!- Trató de detenerla su hermana mayor sin éxito, por culpa de la ley anti-heroe impuesta hace 5 años no tenían permitido interferir en asuntos como este.

La chica de ojos verdes apareció rapidamente frente a quien provocó el daño dispuesta a propinarle un golpe que facilmente destruiría un tanque; para sorpresa de todos, solo se oyó un sonido metálico y se produjo una corriente de aire que provenía del punto de impacto.

-¿Qué?- La morena se asombró mucho por lo sucedido y la robot aprovechó para contraatacar.

-Bueno, es mi turno.- La chica le dio un golpe en el vientre a Buttercup mandandola a volar hasta un muro.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Así que eso va a pasar.

En una habitación bastante oscura sin ventanas ni nada que la alumbrara, se encontraba una figura masculina que aparentaba unos 16 años; vestía una campera negra con una franja blanca que empezaba de sus hombros y bajaba hasta el torax formando una "V" sus pantalones eran militares y al igual que sus botas, su color era negro. Su cabello al parecer era blanco y largo recogido en una cola de caballo, en su frente tenía una bandana negra.

-Creí que morirían, por suerte estarán a salvo… por ahora.-

En ese momento, el chico mete sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos manteniendo sus ojos cerrados sin ninguna expresión.

-Se que estás ahí; si vas a entrar hazlo.

-Bueno, volveré cuando te calmes- Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no pasará- La respuesta no fue del agrado del chico que se encontraba en el pasillo, por lo que solo se alejó caminando de ahí mientras sus pasos resonaban en las paredes creando ecos.

 _-Algún día tiene que salir.-_

Tras serciorarse de que ya se había alejado, el peliblanco retomó su concentración.

- _Conque estarán en una celebración de la ciudad, mal momento y mal lugar para empezar el conflicto.-_ Pensaba mientras abría los ojos dejando a la vista unos orbes blancos y sin brillo en una expresión seria y preocupada.

 _-Este futuro se ve curioso, no puedo ver facilmente pero… alguien está interfiriendo con nuestra historia.-_ (N.A: este tipo tiene el poder de ver el futuro , pero ya se hablará de esto mas adelante.)

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-(EN LA ESCUELA)-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las chicas estaban saliendo del salón tranquilamente cuando se escuchó un pequeño grito de dolor seguido de algunos insultos.

-¡Ay!

Todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a ver a la verde quien se sobaba el brazo derecho por culpa de un raspón que, a pesar de no ser grave, si que le dolía.

-¿Cómo puede ser que haya lastimado así de facil?, se supone que soy indestructible.

-¿Con que te lastimaste?- Preguntó su hermana mayor con un tono de preocupación bastante notorio.

-Con el marco de la puerta.- Respondió molesta.

-Tranquila, ¿Por qué no te lavas el brazo?-

Las palabras de su hermanita menor calmaron lo suficiente a Buttercup como para que se fuera al lavabo sin insultar o empujar a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino.

Luego de un rato sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la última hora de clases, cientos de alumnos volvían a sus casas caminando o en bici, algunos hasta utilizaban poderes (N.A: recuerden que hay super heroes en esta ciudad, tanto adultos como jovenes) pero las chicas eran las únicas que volaban para regresar a su hogar.

Una vez que llegaron les sorprendió no encontrar al profesor esperandolas, pero luego llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba en el laboratorio que instaló en el sótano.

Pasaron solo 7 minutos cuando su padre subió a la sala de estar llamando a sus hijas de forma desesperada (aunque tampoco tanto).

-¡Niñas!

Las nombradas se asustaron con el grito del profesor causando que lo que estaban haciendo se fuera al garete. (Bubbles estaba calentando agua y se derramó por el susto. Buttercup hacía flexiones arriba de una barra de metal y se resbaló ganandose un tortazo al suelo. Blossom solo escribía los deberes, y por culpa del grito se distrajo y rayó la hoja).

-¿Qué pasa profesor?- preguntó la mayor a la vez que llegaba con sus hermanas hacia donde estaba su padre.

-Les tengo una mala noticia.- comenzó diciendo el hombre de 30 años ganandose la atención y preocupación de sus hijas.

-Al parecer estan perdiendo sus poderes.

Silencio absoluto… hasta que…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?

El grito de Buttercup resonó por toda la casa, obligando a sus hermanas y al profesor a taparse los oidos.

-¿Pero, como es posible eso?, usted dijo que nunca perderíamos nuestros poderes.

-Si Buttercup, eso fue lo que dije pero…

-¡Pero nada!, ¿ahora que voy a hacer?, ya era bastante que no pudiera patearle el trasero a los malos, ahora tengo que vivir como una persona común, ¡UNA PERSONA COMÚN.

-¡BUTTERCUP, DEJA QUE EL PROFESOR TERMINE DE HABLAR!- dijo Blossom luego de pegarle a la ojiverde para que se calmara.

-Gracias Blossom.- tomó aire para lo que diría a continuación. –Como recordarán, ustedes eran muy poderosas cuando eran niñas.

Las 3 asintieron con nostalgia; era cierto, en su niñez ellas fueron capaces de muchas cosas inimaginables para cualquier otro superheroe.

-Bueno, me di cuenta que ahora se han vuelto extremadamente debiles a comparación de lo que eran antes.

Eso último llamó la atención de las chicas, ya que en cierto punto tenía razón, ya no se sentían tan fuertes como lo eran antes y la herida de Buttercup era la prueba.

-Eso se debe a que la sustancia X y ustedes se estuvieron mezclando durante estos ultimos años.

Ninguna de las tres chicas entendió lo que había dicho.

-Quiero decir que antes ustedes estaban hechas de sustancia X, y ahora esa sustancia se transfomó en órganos y energía, por eso sus poderes se han debilitado.

Ahora le entendieron el lenguaje científico que usaba su padre.

-Espere, eso quiere decir que… ¿incluso nos hemos vuelto menos atléticas que antes?- Preguntó la Bubbles ganandose la atención de sus hermanas.

-Por desgracia si, pero pueden volver a ser como eran antes si entrenan suficiente.

Dicho esto el profesor dió por terminada la charla y volvió a su laboratorio a seguir haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

-Bueno chicas…- comenzó a decir Blossom. -...este será un camino largo.

 **0-0-0-0-(EN UN CALLEJÓN A MITAD DE LA NOCHE)-0-0-0**

Una silueta negra observaba la casa de las chicas mientras se recostaba en una pared.

 _-Y pensar que ellas son las PowerPuff Girls que conosco. Bueno que se le va a hacer, ya estoy aquí y haré lo que tengo que hacer._ \- pensó para luego atravesar la nada y desaparecer.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.**

 **En serio, perdón por no subir capitulo en estos 3 meses (si exagero digamelo personalmente o en un review por favor) pero estuve ocupado con la escuela y demas cosas importantes XD. En fin haganme sus preguntas apenas terminen de leer este capitulo (me refiero a ustedes, Betiana, Elida o cualquier otro que viva en mi casa.)**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	4. Mensaje de largo plazo

**Ok, aquí estoy denuevo con un nuevo capitulo del prólogo; solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo para ustedes.**

 **Disclaimer** : **Las chicas superpoderosas no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador (lo mismo va para otros personajes que aparezcan).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 4** : **MENSAJE DE LARGO PLAZO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Auch, esto duele. Tenía que caer en el cesped o en cualquier otro lugar blando, no en los escombros donde me encuentro ahora,y para colmo tiene varios pedazos de hierro , veamos si me puedo levantar, "cof cof" aunque sea un poco, ¡MIERDA, ESTO DUELE! Al fin y al cabo sacarse una estaca de hierro no es tan facil como creía; okey a la una, a las dos, y a las… "crack" ¡AAY!... bueno, al menos ya no duele tanto, creo que si me doy vuelta puedo levantarme… "PRRRUM", ¿y eso?, ¿será la caballería? porque parece un gorila, y de los grandes; bueno, creo que ya sé quien es ahora que me alzó. Acaba de pegar un gran salto, aprovechemos para disfrutar de la vista (por cierto, es sarcasmo)… momento, ¿esa no es Bubbles la que está frente al cara negra?, ¿Qué trata de hacer?..."BOOOOOOOM". Ahora me encuentro cayendo luego de una larga trayectoria de "vuelo" y estoy a punto de aterrizar en 3…2…1…_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-(HACE 4 AÑOS EN UNA BASE DEL SAHARA)-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Plaf", "RIIIING,RIIIIING,RIIING" Butch se había caído de la cama (que era la del medio) justo en el momento que sonó el despertador, siendo liberado así del sueño en el que se encontraba.

—Aauuuu, ¿qué mier…?—

—¿Otra vez te caíste? Para la próxima te atamos— dijo boomer quien salía del baño con una toalla sobre los hombros y el cabello recién seco; llevaba puestos unos boxers negros.

—Ja, ja muy gracioso— respondió el morocho usando el sarcasmo en la oración.

—Si, como digas; ¿Qué fue esta vez? —

Butch se quedó pensativo mientras trataba de recordar algo del sueño que acababa de tener, pero solo veía fuego y destrucción —Digamos que… algo asi como el armaggedon.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos hasta que a uno se dió cuenta de un detalle importante.

—¿Dónde está Brick? — preguntó el ojiazul ya que su hermano mayor acostumbraba levantarse muy temprano todos los días, y a veces ni siquiera dormía lo que los preocupaba.

—No sé, puede que esté entrenando en…— los dos guardaron silencio hasta que se oyó una explosión en algún lugar de la base.

—… la sala este. — confirmaron ambos a la vez tras ubicar al pelinaranja.

 **0-0-0-(EN LA SALA ESTE)-0-0-0**

Los rayos de energía, los pedazos de robots y montones de escombros mecánicos volaban de un lado a otro provocando explosiones pordoquier. En medio de toda esa destrucción se encontraba un chico de cabellos naranjas, con una expresión somnolienta en su rostro.

— _Me volveré mas fuerte y te demostraré que soy capaz de superarte, me aseguraré de conseguirlo y de no caer en el intento._

— [SECUENCIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO FINALIZADA] — Dijo una voz robótica mientras se abrían unas puertas mecánicas por la cual salió Brick. Ya agotado, se sentó en una banca a la vez que bebía un refresco.

—Otra vez con lo mismo eh— la voz de butch resonó en el pasillo llamando la atención del mayor de los hermanos.

—Cállate Butch— le respondió con una mirada cansada y casi perdida.

—Brick en serio, necesitas descansar. — intervino el menor con un tono preocupado —Si sigues así no vas a poder ni levantarte.

Brick miró a Boomer y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, si seguía sobreesforzandose no duraría ni un golpe cuando salieran de ese lugar. Simplemente soltó un suspiro y se levantó mirando a sus hermanos —De acuerdo, despiertenme cuando sea la hora de almorzar.

Tras decir esto se fue devuelta a la habitación dispuesto a dormir almenos un rato, pero en el camino se encontró con el profesor Ishida quien sostenía unos papeles; cuando este lo vió, lo saludó y le preguntó a donde iba.

—A mi habitación señor, esque no he dormido muy bien. — dijo Brick respondiendo a la pregunta de su superior.

—De acuerdo, que descanses.

Cuando el pelinaranja entro a la habitación se paró a mirar el pequeño lugar; además de las 3 camas también había un escritorio con lápices y algunas hojas en blanco, al lado derecho del cuarto se encontraba el baño.

— _Pronto será el día, puedo sentirlo; finalmente te podré ver_ —pensaba el chico mientras se subía a la cama de arriba y se disponía a dormir (y sin bañarse).

 **0-0-(EN OTRO LADO)-0-0**

El profesor Ishida se dirigía a su oficina con unos papeles en la mano; caminaba algo apurado pues esos archivos eran de suma importancia. Una vez dentro se sentó y iniciaba una grabación con la camara de su laptop.

—Sabado 14 de marzo del año 1990. Nombre del proyecto: PROYECTO HÍBRIDO…—

(3 minutos después)

—…espero que estas grabaciones no caigan en manos equivocadas y que este proyecto funcione, de lo contrario el mundo estará en riesgo de iniciar otra guerra. Ojalá estas grabaciones puedan ayudar. — Dijo para luego terminar la grabación y cerrar el aparato.

—Profesor Ishida le tengo una noticia. — dijo un científico entrando de manera repentina a la oficina.

—Para la próxima toque la puerta antes de entrar.

—Lo siento, es que…— tomó aire para recuperar el aliento perdido —…parece que las hemos encontrado.

El profesor se sorprendió ante esa noticia ya que habían pasado casi 5 años desde que empezaron a rastrearlas pero nunca consiguieron nada, hasta ahora.

—¿Están seguros de que son ellas?

—Si señor, definitivamente son ellas; al parecer dejaron de moverse de ciudad en ciudad y fué facil localizarlas. — respondió el científico.

—¿Y donde se encuentran?

—Cerca de una ciudad llamada Powerville.

—Buen trabajo, iré a ver los resultados. — dijo el hombre de lentes dandole permiso al científico de irse mediante un ademán.

 **0-0-(EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS)-0-0**

—¡Eh Brick, arriba! — gritaba el ojiverde en su quinto intento de despertar a su hermano, sin éxito.

—Vaya que tenía sueño. — dijo el menor mientras sostenía dos bandejas de comida, una en cada mano.

—Okey, probemos con el plan "C".

—El plan "A" era "H **A** levantarse", y el "B" era " **B** rick, despierta". ¿Cuál es el plan "C"?

—" **C** állate y observa". — tras decir esto, Butch agarró la silla que se encontraba cerca del escritorio y se preparó para darle un sillazo al ojirrojo durmiente cuando de repente…

—Si esa cosa me toca juro que te mueres. — esas palabras dichas por el mayor de los RRB hizo que los otros dos se asustaran y se alejaran por precaución.

—Perdón, pensé que estabas dormido. — trató de excusarse el azabache mientras Boomer negaba con la cabeza agachada mostrando cuan decepcionado estaba de su hermano.

—Ten Brick, el almuerzo— dijo este mientras le daba una de las bandejas.

—Gracias.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a comer en silencio, lo que le pareció raro a Brick teniendo en cuenta que Butch y Boomer discutían en varias ocasiones; y siempre por estupideces, lo que quería decir que había ocurrido algo importante.

—¿Ocurre algo chicos? Normalmente no son tan callados. — preguntó el mayor rompiendo el silencio que se había formado durante esos 13 minutos.

—Pues… verás, es que…— Boomer no sabía como darle la noticia a su hermano sin que este pensara que se lo habían ocultado por cualquier otra razón que no fuera la sorpresa.

—…Ya las encontraron, están en una ciudad llamada Powerville.

Brick dejó de comer de repente tras oir a Butch decirle acerca de ese descubrimiento.

—¿En serio?, ¿seguro que son ellas?

—Si, el profesor Ishida nos lo dijo.

Brick terminó de comer su arróz rapidamente mientras que sus hermanos lo miraban con cara de asombro, nunca lo habían visto comer así.

—Bien, preparense chicos porque el gran día está cada vez mas cerca. — dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba de manera optimista, lago raro en el pero Boomer y Butch le restaron importancia inmediatamente; también estaban emocionados.

—Bueno, yo me voy a la sala este, tengo que mejorar a estas nenas. — avisó el ojiverde mostrando sus músculos de forma presumida. Una vez que se fué, Brick detuvo a su hermano rubio mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de este.

—Boomer, ¿le pasa algo a Butch?, está bastante intranquilo y callado.

El ojiazul se quedó pensativo, ¿cómo le diría a su hermano mayor que Butch estaba asustado por sus propios sueños?; era imposible creer semejante tontería, Butch no le tenía miedo a nada.

—Me dijo que había soñado algo así como un apocalipsis y mencionó a una de las PPG. — listo, lo había dicho y no podía volver atrás para evitarlo, solo quedaba esperar como reaccionaría Brick ante esto.

—¿Solo eso? — preguntó el chico de la gorra pidiendo mas información al respecto.

—Lo siento, no me dijo nada más.

 **0-0-(CON BUTCH, EN EL PASILLO)-0-0**

 _ **BUTCH'S POV**_

Aún no puedo creer que tenga estos sueños, parece que me quieren dar un mensaje pero… ¿qué es lo que me quieren decir?, ¿y si solo son tonterías que estoy pensando por los nervios? Sean lo que sean, sé que la respuesta está adelante… bien adelante.

 **Finalmente me dedico a terminar este capitulo.**

 **No sé si quedó demasiado corto, pero lo unico que puedo decir es que trataré de hacerlos un poco mas largos de lo acostumbrado, almenos para las siguientes sagas, recuerden que esto es un prólogo.**

 **Si tienen preguntas sientanse libres de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Agradecimiento a** :

, **al parecer eres la primera persona que lee mi fanfic aparte de mis familiares, y por eso te estoy muy agradecido por tu review. Si no entiendes nada, no te preocupes porque ya voy a explicar todo lo que pasa en los próximos capitulos.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Algo grande

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecerles a** : **por su review, a Himeko 501 por seguirme, y a todas las personas que estan leyendo mi fanfic.**

 **Comenzamos en 3,2,1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 5** : **ALGO GRANDE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ya sabrán todo lo que está pasando aquí, ya sabrán mi nombre y se enterarán de el gran secreto que se esconde en esta historia. Solo les pido que sean pacientes y esperen, pues lo mejor va a venir cuando llegue el tan esperado reencuentro. Y en cuanto a mi identidad, pues… mi nombre está escrito mas abajo._

 **0-0-0-(HACE QUIEN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO ATRÁS)-0-0-0**

"RIIIING, RIIIING, RIIII-" "CLICK" Las 8:00 a.m… ¡Las 8:00 a.m! Bubbles se quejaba mentalmente por no poder seguir durmiendo y disfrutar de sus sueños, ¡era sabado por dios!

— _Claro, me olvidé de reprogramar la alarma._ — pensaba mientras se abofeteaba por idiota. Se dió vuelta para volver al reino de los sueños a la vez que recordaba ko que hicieron ellas tres la noche anterior.

 **0-0-FLASHBACK-0-0**

— _Espere, eso quiere decir que… ¿incluso nos hemos vuelto menos atléticas que antes? — Preguntó la Bubbles ganandose la atención de sus hermanas._

— _Por desgracia si, pero pueden volver a ser como eran antes si entrenan suficiente._

 _Dicho esto el profesor dió por terminada la charla y volvió a su laboratorio a seguir haciendo quien sabe que cosa._

— _Bueno chicas…— comenzó a decir Blossom. —-...este será un camino largo._

 _Las tres hermanas se mantuvieron en silencio por unos 9 segundos hasta que a Buttercup se le ocurrió abrir la boca y lanzar un comentario que por muy hiriente que llegase a sonar, tenía mucho sentido._

— _¿A qué te refieres con "largo"?, ¿estas diciendo que tardaremos demasiado en volver a ser como antes? Pues para tu información yo no pienso demorarme ni un segundo mas en empezar a entrenar._

— _¿Y con qué te ejercitarás sin causar destrozos por la ciudad? — preguntó Bubbles causando una risa nasal por parte de Blossom ya que su hermanita le había dado en el clavo al hacer esa pregunta._

— _Yo… eemmmm… ay no lo sé, improvisaré. —_

 _De repente la voz del profesor se escuchó proviniendo del sótano tras oir lo que acababa de decir la chica rubia._

— _De eso nada jovencita, usarán la "Sala Blanca". —_

— _¿"Sala Blanca"?_

— _Así es, bajen que se las mostraré._

 **0-0-FIN FLASHBACK-0-0**

"SPLASH"

—¡Arriba Bubbles! _—_ gritaron Blossom y Buttercup luego de haberle tirado el agua de un balde encima de ella provocando que saltara del susto y por la baja temperatura del liquido.

—¡Aaaaahh!, ¿¡Por qué hicieron eso!? — gritó la menor bastante molesta ya que la despertaron de una manera muy brusca, la mojaron completa, y arruinaron su cama.

—Eso fue por gritarme ayer. — respondió la mayor en respuesta.

—Y por mojarme a mi. — terminó la verde recalcando de manera semi-directa la venganza por la forma en que su hermanita las despertó el día anterior.

—Es diferente, teníamos que ir a la escuela. — trató de excusarse la rubia casi sin éxito.

—Bueno como sea, ve a cambiarte y luego limpia este desastre. — dijo la lider restandole importancia.

— _Ni que fuera la cenicienta._ — pensó Bubbles con un poco de rencor.

Una vez que salieron de su habitación, la chica de ojos azules estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba para luego abandonar la cama y dirigirse a su ropero; habían por lo menos 30 conjuntos de ropa en total según ella, (para el resto de los mortales era el triple).

 **(10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS)-0-0**

—¿Cuántos minutos pasaron ya? — preguntó Buttercup cansada de esperar a su hermanita, ¡ya debería de haber bajado!

—Aquí estoy, ¿me llamaban? — Bubbles apareció bajando por las escaleras a la vez que se ponía una liga en el cabello terminando con la segunda coleta. Ella iba vestida con una remera celeste de tirantes, una falda azul cielo que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y sujeta con un cinturón negro; sus pies estaban protegidos por unas botas blancas y su cabello no había cambiado nada a exepción de que lo llevaba un poco mas largo que antes.

—¿Tardaste tanto solo para eso?

—Es que no encontraba el cinturón, y tu deberías tratar de arreglarte mejor ¿no crees? — se excusó la rubia a la vez que trataba de contraatacar a su hermana en su típica discusión diaria. Buttercup solo tenía puesta una remera verde de manga corta y ajustada, unos pantalones jeans largos de color verde turquesa sujeta por un cinturón negro, y en los pies tenía un par de tenis blancos con verde claro.

—Como si me importara verme así de bien.

—Bueno ya, dijimos que saldríamos a explorar la ciudad y eso vamos a hacer. — interrumpió Blossom antes de que esta discusión sin sentido continuara por mas tiempo.

—Guauu, te ves muy bien Blossom. — exclamó Bubbles sorprendida por la vestimenta de su hermana mayor.

—Bubbles, no me cambies el tema. — dijo un poco molesta la chica. Su ropa consistía en una remera rosa de mangas anchas que tenía escrito al frente "I LOVE SCHOOL", un pantalón jean corto color azul y, al igual que sus hermanas, sujeto por un cinturón negro; llevaba sandalias de taco corto color rosa.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó la pelinegra tratando de obtener una respuesta rapida por parte de sus hermanas, cosa que no logró.

—…

—…

—…

—… ¡Ya sé! —gritó Bubbles asustando a ambas chicas. — ¿y si vamos volando a ver que encontramos?

Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza ante la idea de la menor.

—Bueno entonces, salgamos a explorar. — terminó diciendo Blossom para luego salir por la puerta y levantar vuelo siendo seguida por sus hermanas.

 **0-0-(EN UN BARRIO COMERCIAL)-0-0**

 _ **POV ¿?**_

2 horas en este lugar y aún no decido que comprar "suspiro"; esto me pasa por apurado, para la próxima me decido antes de salir a buscar. En fin, este es el onceavo puesto en la segunda vuelta, ¿¡a quien se le ocurrió hacer este barrio tan grande!? Uno puede perderse facilmente en medio de tanta gente. Ojalá pase algo interesante este día, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de ayer que solo fue escuela y celular.

—Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cuesta esto? — finalmente encontré algo interesante, un reloj digital, solo espero que no sea tan…

—12 dólares (unos 185 pesos). — ¡La pu** que lo pa**ó! Mejor sigo buscando. Nada… nada… nada… nada… nada… nada… uh, a ver esto… nada…

 _ **FIN POV**_

 **0-0-(DE VUELTA CON LAS CHICAS)-0-0**

—Es un lindo barrio ¿no creen chicas? — dijo Bubbles mientras veía los alrededores del lugar.

—Que bueno que justo traigo mi billetera. ¿y si compramos algo?

—Para eso vinimos ¿no? — respondió Buttercup ante la propuesta de la rubia.

 **(MINUTOS DESPUES)**

Las tres chicas iban caminando mientras comían un hot-dog cada una; habían comprado un par de pulseras y demas accesorios que ahora llevaban puestos.

—Este lugar tiene de todo, y muy barato. — dijo la mayor antes de darle otro bocado a su comida.

—Cierto, deberíamos venir aquí a hacer las compras de ahora en adelante. — agregó la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento un chico de cabello rubio se acerca a ellas con una mirada de desesperación cosa que las extraña un poco.

—Disculpen pero, ¿me ayudan a decidirme que comprar?

—Claro, ¿Cuáles son exactamente? — preguntó Blossom.

—No se si comprar un comic de DC o de MARVEL.

Ni Blossom ni Bubbles sabían que responderle, despues de todo no estaban metidas en eso de los comics por lo que voltearon a ver a Buttercup.

—¿… y si mejor compras algo para comer?

Silencio incomodo interrumpido por un estomago rugiendo.

—Cierto, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió comer algo?

Ante eso las tres chicas se golpearon la frente debido a la estupidez que mostraba el chico frente a ellas.

—Perdon pero… ¿Dónde compraron esos hot-dogs?

—Allí en esa tienda— respondió Bubbles.

—Gracias. Me llamo Bucky por cierto.

—Un gusto, nosotras somos…

—Si ya lo se, las PowerPuff Girls. — interrumpió Bucky sorprendiendolas por completo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó Buttercup claramente impactada.

—Su nombre está en el título.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—… olviden lo que dije.

Okey, eso fue raro.

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

—Ah ya te recuerdo, tu eras el unico que no llevaba el uniforme. — dijo Bubbles tras darse cuenta de que lo había visto el dia anterior.

—Si, es verdad ^^U— respondió el chico con una mano en la nuca algo avergonzado.

—Y, ¿por qué no lo traías puesto?

—Tuve un… inconveniente. — trató de ocultar su vergüenza volteando para el lado izquierdo, evitando verlas directamente.

—¿Qué clase de inconveniente? — se atrevió a preguntar la ojiverde.

—Solo les diré que nunca traten de hacer varias cosas a la vez mientras se cambian.

— _En serio que es raro_ — pensaron al mismo tiempo las tres chicas.

—Bueno, me voy ¿Qué les parece si el lunes no juntamos en el receso para hablar? — propuso el chico mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que se encontraban sentados.

—¿Lunes? ¿Y por qué no mañana? — preguntó extrañada la rubia.

—Mañana tengo un compromiso muy importante. En fin, nos vemos el lunes.

—Adios, nos vemos. — se despidió Blossom en nombre de las tres a la vez que se levantaban para iniciar el vuelo devuelta a casa.

 _ **POV BUCKY**_

Fue agradable volver a verlas; y no, no soy un amigo de la infancia porque sino se los habría dicho, lo único que les puedo decir es que soy un personajes original de gran importancia para la historia y que no llego a ser el Gary Stu que todos odian. En fin ya rompí la cuarta pared* lo suficiente como para recalcar mi personalidad… creo. Bueno, ya llegué a casa y, aunque no esta tan mal siento que esta mal dibujada; dejando eso de lado, tengo que ir a la cama.

— _Algo se avecina… algo grande._

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5 Y DEL PRÓLOGO.**

 **¡Vamos nomás! Finalmente terminé el prólogo de esta gran historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y les tengo una pregunta… ¿qué creen que ocurrirá en la siguiente saga? Aunque creo que el titulo ya se los va a decir.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en el nuevo fanfic que estoy escribiendo** _ **:**_ **"PowerPuff Girls Power X** _ **Saga 1: El encuentro"**_

 _ **CHAU**_


End file.
